Kato Dan
Kato Dan (加藤ダン) was a renowned jonin level shinobi from Konohagakure. He was Tsunade's boyfriend, and Shizune's uncle. His dream was to become the next Hokage like Uzumaki Naruto, and Tsunade's late little brother, Nawaki. Background Kato Dan was born on the day of December 4th while most of his early childhood is a complete mystery. He had a younger sister who gave him a young niece. After the death of his younger sister, he began advocating for all medical ninja to be assigned to every ninja squad. Tsunade also shared a similar belief with him, and the two soon after began dating because of it. During their time together Dan shared with Tsunade his dream of becoming the next Hokage by wanting the title so that he could better protect the villagers of Konoha. Tsunade gave Dan her grandfather's necklace as a sign of good luck and encouragement to follow that dream. He would then visit Nawaki's tombstone grave with Tsunade. Soon after that, Dan was fighting in the Second Shinobi War in which he had killed countless shinobi with his Spirit Transformation Technique. Nevertheless, he was also fatally wounded during one unseen battle, and despite Tsunade's attempts to also save him he kept begging not to die. He happily died while he succumbed to his injuries after Tsunade told him that she has stop his body from bleeding even more which he said was a relief. Tsunade would later on take on Dan's niece, Shizune, as an apprentice, and some time later leave the village. Personality Dan Kato was a great man that deeply loved his village, and its inhabitants above all. He also cared deeply for his little sister, and would often pick her up from the Ninja Academy; something he would later on do with his niece as well. He is also described as being a wise, and honorable young man that truly believed in justice. Dan was also very knowledgeable of the history of the the shinobi world as well as he was very wary upon learning that Madara had been reincarnated. Despite learning the five Kage were combating Madara, he was still sceptical they actually stood a chance against Madara and only hoped that the Impure World Reincarnation could be stopped before Madara had a chance to kill them. Appearance Dan Kato was a very tall man as he was taller than Tsunade. He had light pale skin, thick eyebrows, long, pale light blue hair that reached his back, and dark green eyes. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit of that time complete with forehead protector, and the pocket less flak jacket. After being reincarnated by Kabuto, Dan obtained black sclerae. Abilities Not much is known about of Dan Kato's ninja abilities but by all indications, he was a very capable and efficient ninja that served his village well. This is proven further when Kabuto Yakushi had reincarnated him thinking that he'd be a valuable asset on the battlefield. Kakuzu referred to Dan and Asuma as gold and silver generals (a reference to shogi pieces), again indicating that Dan was a powerful shinobi. In the anime, Dan demonstrated high level taijutsu prowess along with great speed and evasive skills, by being able to single handedly disarm and defeat several enemies. Ninjutsu Dan possessed a unique technique called the Spirit Transformation Technique. This ability allowed him to become a living spirit in order to attack his opponents. He can also use it to take control of a target's body. Dan also noted that this technique took many lives during his lifetime, and implored his opponents to trap him in a barrier before he could activate the technique. In response to this, however, Choza Akimichi remarked it wasn't easy to trap someone like him. Dan also displayed high levels of chakra control as he could transfer it at will, to which he showed very high reserves as he restored Tsunade's own reserves along with her Strength of a Hundred Seal before departing back to the afterlife. Nature Transformation In terms of nature transformation, Dan was proficient in Wind, Fire, Earth, including Yin and Yang Release. Naruto Shippuuden (Part II) Fourth Shinobi War arc In preparation for the Fourth Shinobi War, Dan is reincarnated by Kabuto Yakushi to fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces, before being mobilised alongside Sarutobi Asuma and Hyuga Hizashi, where he informed them both of the details regarding the forbidden technique used to reincarnate them. Relocating to the Land of Lightning's coast, Dan emerged from the sea amongst the White Zetsu Army with the others, before engaging the opposing First Division. Confronted by Akimichi Choza, Dan remarked that he had grown since their last encounter. As the conflict continued, Dan, in explaining his abilities, tells them that he must be captured before he can activate his Spirit Transformation Technique. After a prolonged battle, Dan congratulated the shinobi on their efforts, while trapped inside the barrier. However, in the wake of the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path's devastating attack, the barrier surrounding him was destroyed, freeing Dan but injuring him in the process. Resealed within the barrier by the following day, Dan observed the arrival of Uzumaki Naruto's shadow clone to the battlefield, initially mistaking him for Nawaki due to their resemblance to one another. Shocked at hearing that Tsunade] had placed her trust in Naruto and his promise to not die until he became the Hokage, Dan asked just who Naruto was, to which Nara Shikamaru replied that he was the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's jinchuriki and had always dreamt of becoming the next Hokage. Dan smiled as he realized that both his and Nawaki's dream had lived on through Naruto. Continuing to converse with Choza as he guarded the barrier, Dan was greatly shocked to hear of Madara's reincarnation, but is even more so by Tsunade becoming the Fifth Hokage and as such, her entering the fray alongside the other Kage. Despite Choza's confidence, Dan was adamant that Madara shouldn't be underestimated, believing that the only person who could possibly defeat him was already dead. He then implored Chōza to instead seek out, and stop the person who reincarnated Madara, judging this to be the only method to beat him, before silently pleading for Tsunade to survive. With the Impure World Reincarnation released, Dan is enveloped in a light of sorts and, as he began to deconstruct, commended whomever had stopped the technique. Now ungoverned, Dan requested that Chōza have them dispel the barrier which sealed him before using his Spirit Transformation Technique to take control of his ascending spirit. Thanking Choza for understanding his intent, Dan left and reached Tsunade in time to take over her body and save her from one of Madara's attacks. Conversing in her subconscious, he thanked her for accomplishing what he didn't in life and apologized for causing her only hardship. He then told Tsunade that he would wait for her in the afterlife, but that she wasn't allowed to follow him just yet as she was his dream itself. Kissing her forehead before he disappeared, Dan expressed gratitude that he was reincarnated, because it allowed him to finally protect her. As his final act, he seemingly imparted the remainder of his chakra to Tsunade, restoring her Strength of a Hundred Seal and then his soul returned to the afterlife. When Madara trapped almost everyone in his Infinite Tsukuyomi, Dan became the Fifth Hokage in Tsunade's dream world where he was still alive. Legacy As Dan had died from fatal blood loss, which Tsunade had failed to cease, it caused her to develop hæmophobia. This left her unable to participate in additional battles and she left Konoha, taking Dan's niece, Shizune, along with her. Years later, Tsunade was approached by Orochimaru, who offered to bring Dan and her brother back to life. As this would require two living sacrifices, Tsunade ultimately refused, thinking that Dan and Nawaki would be very unhappy that Tsunade would give up two other lives in exchange for theirs. Tsunade has never ceased loving Dan, even decades after his death, as she continued to reject her long-time comrade Jiraiya's advances, and never involving herself with any romantic relationships with another man. Video Games Kato Dan is a playable character in the following video games: *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Online Quotes *No what you said back there was true *It's getting late want me to walk you home *To be the Hokage that is my dream *"Thank goodness that's a relief" *(To Uzumaki Naruto when he mistaken him for Nawaki) "Nawaki!?" Relationships 'Tsunade' 'Shizune' 'His Little Sister' He loved his little sister a lot as he use to pick her up from the Ninja Academy and was devastated when she had died. 'Nawaki' 'Nara Shikamaru' 'Uzumaki Naruto' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' *'Shizune's Mother' (Younger sister/dead) *'Shizune' (Neice) *'Tsunade' (Girlfriend) *'Uzumaki Naruto' (Friend/Ally and Successor to forfill the dream of becoming the Hokage for him and Nawaki) Trivia *Dan made a cameo appearance in the ending omake of Naruto Shippuuden episode 129 alongside several other dead characters. *Like Danzo, Dan's name is likely a reference to historical ninja Kato Danzo, a noted ninja master during the time of the Sengoku period of Japan. *Dan's ability to cause his soul to exit his body makes him reminiscent of an "ikiryo" (生霊), from Japanese folklore. An ikiryo is a person whose soul can dwell outside his or her body. According to the databook(s): *His birthday was December 4, & his bloodtype was A. *Dan had completed 574 official missions in total: 77 D-rank, 84 C-rank, 223 B-rank, 168 A-rank, 22 S-rank. *Dan's favorite word was "Peace" (平和). *In the fourth databook, Hiden is listed among Dan's special characteristics, though none of his techniques are known to be classified as such. *Despite wearing the pocket-less flak jacket when he was alive and when he is first shown reincarnated, he is shown fighting Choza during the Fourth Shinobi War wearing the old-style flak jacket, which was later changed to a modern flak jacket with the pockets on it in the manga. This was, however, not changed in the anime. *Dan was the only late shinobi from Tsunade's past that met Uzumaki Naruto in person. *He shares the same English voice actor as the current voice of Sonic The Hedgehog. *??? Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Takuma Suzuki *'English' : Roger Craig Smith all information on Kato Dan is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Dan_Kat%C5%8D Gallery 523581 500910323267422 1355192547 n.jpg|Dan's death as he lies on the ground 550157 500910519934069 1506173228 n.jpg|Dan with Naruto and Nawaki 1376517 676236645734788 1575333894 n.jpg|Dan thinks that Naruto is Nawaki. 1463121 695176967174089 348454245 n.jpg|Dan reveals himself to Tsunade. 1454994 695176683840784 96685829 n.jpg|Dan speaking with Tsunade. 1441280 695176357174150 671826191 n.jpg|Dan apologized to Tsunade for causing her so much pain. Category:Characters Category:Males